New To Town
by Iris J
Summary: Demetri was attracted by a new girl to town. Falling in love with a human girl can risk the existance of vampire race by exposure. Aro is surely not with his decision. Will this talented tracker disobey Aro and take a big risk to fall in love?
1. Chapter 1

**New To Town**

Heather S. Van Helsing is a young, talented and stylish jewellery designer. After gaining her bachelor of jewellery design in University of Arts London; unlike her schoolmates working for international jewellery brands, she returned to her home town, Rome to start her own jewellery business. Unfortunately, she found the rent and other costs in Rome hardly affordable. Running out of money, she closed her stores two years later. Now, she moved to Volterra to find her new fortune in career and … LOVE.

Demetri has been working for Volturi for countless years. Everyday, he tracks, hunts and executes (if necessary) Aro's wanted lists of vampires, humans and other creatures threatening the existence of their coven and vampire race. Love and affection have been long forgotten. He had never thought a human girl, normally thought as source of food can melt his icy cold heart. Heather is the kind of girl he wanted to share his life with and live till the end of time. Nevertheless, he knows he is frozen forever, watching her age and die in one day. Meanwhile, he discovered Heather's family history is more than a piece of fictional work which is a direct threat to Volturi and other covens. Would he just watch his love one in a distant forever or take a great risk to fall in love?


	2. Chapter 2

"Things are not getting really well in Volterra…" Heather sighed on the phone while working on the new engagement ring orders. The new Volterra store has just opened for a month, but she needed to face mountains of troubles. First, her manufacturer in Hong Kong sent the parcel to her old address in Rome, extra paper work and money involved in order to deal with the customs. Meanwhile, the recent volcano eruption in Iceland caused air traffic chaos in Europe. Italian airports were closed due to the ashes spread from Heathrow to southern Europe. Both her import and export shipments were stuck in the airports. As spring and summer are peak seasons for wedding ceremonies and making proposals, worried customers jammed her phone line and email everyday. She turned to the local jewelers and goldsmiths who charged double of their Chinese counterparts to finish the affected orders. Moreover, it was getting closer to the due days of different kinds of bills. Running out of money again, she knew she is not affordable to lose her business again.

"How is your life, Step?"

"Me, I am fine, thanks. We are getting married in June."

"Oh, really? Congratulation!" It was Stephanie's delighted voice on the other side of the phone. Stephanie was her schoolmates at University of Arts London, they knew better of each other when they had internship together at the creative team of Stephen Webster. Sometimes, she wondered whether she made a right decision to giving up the chance to work for Stephen Webster and started her tiny business. If she had chosen her career path like Stephanie's, probably she would be sitting in front of the table, reading different kinds of jewellery magazines, getting inspired and do her favorite drawing everyday. Life will be far more enjoyable with stable income that you don't need to worry about the sales, finance, shipments, customs, bills and other kind of clerical works. Your boss and your colleagues from other departments will take good care of these matters for you. It has been three days since she last grabbed a pen to draw. She hated the feeling with full head of ideas yet having no chance to express on the paper.

"Step, I have got a long distance call, I got to go." Whenever Joe Chan called, it was not a good sign, either delay in shipment or the centre stones have serious flaw that request another month to finish the goods.

It was ten at night when she was able to leave the working place. Unlike Rome, the streets were darker, cooler and quieter in Volterra. She could hear her own footsteps and breaths. When she walked pass an ancient tower, her hair raised at the back of her neck. She felt being watched and followed but there were nobody when she turned around. She started walking again, there was a cold wind blew at her back and she heard a slight footstep behind her. She imaged someone walking on the tip of his feet and stalked her for a while. It was the same feeling she got beaten and robbed in Rome a year ago. She grabbed the key tight in her fist with the sharp edge pointed outward. If she was attacked, she would strike his eye balls directly and ran as fast as she could.

It was another night for Demetri Volturi. After dumping the bodies of the tourists with Felix, he got thirsty again. Everyone in the Tower was under-fed recently due to the drop of the number of captured tourists. Both Jane and Alec, so did Felix and him thought someone was trying to cause them trouble behind the scene when they found the tourists were too "well-educated" to avoid eye contacts with them and stayed away from the tower. He thought of the possibility of Cullen, who considered him as an immense threat of their existence as he was able to trace them all during the confrontation over Renesmee Cullen. However, Carlisle was not the one have guts to slap on their face in this way. He also thought of the Romanian Coven who was seeking chances to override their governance and gained back the control of vampire world. Nevertheless, both Stefan and Vladimir knew they were far weaker than us and they would not risk the whole coven being destroyed by acting so foolhardily at the moment. It obsessed him. He could hardly think of the third possible party who has good reasons to play tricks on them. He crossed him arm and lain against the wall.

"Okay, it is already the second peridot and it is too flawing to be a centre stone. Another two-week delay! How am I going to explain to Mrs. Stanley who is going to her daughter's wedding by wearing this ring! DAMN IT!" A girl was screaming angrily in her mind. It was a beautiful young lady with long dark curly hair and a pair of slim legs. He could tell she came from cosmopolitan area by the way she dressed. A single lady from other cities on her own at night-a perfect target to prey on!

It was not difficult to track her as her tenors and scents were so strong. His throat burnt when getting closer to her. She was far sweeter than Belle Cullen (nee: Swan) with rare Bombay blood inside her veins.

"Ah~~~~" Suddenly, a dark creature reached the girl before him. It grabbed the girl's neck in lift her up in the air. She was choking and struggling. Though he had strong night vision, he could hardly see the creature's face. He couldn't tell whether this creature is a vampire. The only thing he spots was the crimson eyes darker and more evil than Aro. He could not help shivering as he had never encountered such entity. The creature ripped open her throat and the girl scream in pain.

"This is **mine **land; don't try to mess with me!" He yelled at the creature when it started feeding on the girl. The creature stopped, he could see it kneel like a human from the back. When he wanted to turn its face around for confrontation, he felt like a sharp blade went trough his body.

"Ouch!" The creature disappeared like a wind leaving a few broken bones inside Demetri's body.

"Hel…help me…." The girl was still alive with a very weak pulse.


	3. Chapter 3

"Ouch…" Heather was awoken by the sharp pain on her neck. She had no idea why she was inside the intensive care unit at the hospital and how many days she had been in a coma. All she remembered was his dark charm ness; the tall dark cloak, the pair of ruby-red eyes and two pieces of cold lips pressed on hers. "Was it just a dream?" She kept asking herself.

"Hey."

"Hey, I am Dr. Wesley, you are…"

"Heather, Heather S. Van Helsing."

"Okay, Heather, just relax and I am going to carry on some checking…" The light of his torch irritated her eyes and he asked her to do a lot of silly tasks such as moving her arms, legs and fingers. She started feeling annoyed.

"Heather, it is a miracle you can survive in such kind of injury." She was shocked when she looked at herself in the mirror-her neck was surrounded by a bunch of bloody bandages. It looked like a piece of muscle was missing.

"Your artery was injured losing a lot of blood when you were sent here." Dr. Wesley smiled at me, "Normally, even the victim saved his life in this case; he has high possibility to be paralyzed."

"Why?"

"Brain hypoxia caused by losing great amount of blood. You are a blessed girl."

"**WHAT THE HELL YOU ARE THINKING!"** Jane yelled at Demetri angrily. Demetri looked at the floor speechlessly.

"Easy, sister." Alec tried to comfort his sister but failed.

"This could kill us all! What if she is able to hear our thoughts and read us like a book! What if she exposed everything? EVERYTHING!"

"What exactly happened?" His best friend, Felix looked at him but he lowered his head and remained silence.

"Pain!" Demetri's body felt like burning at once. He rolled on the floor as if being wrapped by a fire ball.

"Jane! It is not necessary!"

"None of your business, Felix!" He also got shot by her evil magic.

"Well, well, well, I can smell of gunpowder here."

"Aro." Jane stopped when Aro showed up.

"What happened?" Aro's crimson eyes looked into Demetri's and stretched out his hand. Demetri put his palm on the top of his obediently. Aro saw what he witnessed last night immediately.

"The girl is beautiful." Aro grinned. He read his mind like flipping through newspapers. Aro's face darkened not because of the unknown entity but his interaction with the poor girl. 

"She is habitant."

"I don't think I have seen her before, Demetri." Aro said coldly.

"She is new to town." Demetri swallowed, "I tracked her scent outside a new jewellery store."

"Um…" There were a few minutes of dead air, "I think you know the consequences of feeding her with your blood, Demetri."

"Yes, sir." Demetri didn't understand why he saved the girl instead of consumed her also at that moment. He knew the risk of Volturi blood circulating inside a human body could expose the existence of vampire race or worse, create a dhampir-a perfect vampire hunter that killed them all.

"Demetri, you are the greatest tracker in the world. I don't want to lose you." Aro's smile vanished in a second, "You better clear the mess up properly!"

Heather stayed up late as usual. After a few more days of rest, she worked very hard to catch up the progress. It had been eleven at night when she looked at the clock again. When she raised her head from work, she saw the charming ruby eyes outside the window again. She could see him clearly this time. He had short, frosted brown hair and extremely pale skin. He looked tall and muscular even under a grey cloak. It was weird that he wore such thick cloak in a warm spring night.

"Hey." Aro's decision was to get rid of the potential trouble to Volturi. He had been waiting outside the store since sunset. She looked more attractive with a green scarf around her neck which drew a contrast from her white skin. To his surprise, she talked to him.

"So… you are the one who brought me to hospital."

"Ya," He didn't know what to say and smiled awkwardly, "Good to see you here."

"Thanks." Her doll-like blue eyes looked at his for a while. Her sweet scent aroused his initial desire.

"Your eyes…" She took a few steps back by the change of his eyes.

"I…" He was always a bad liar. He turned around and left when he was out of words. Heather touched her face and neck anxiously, wondering what scared him off. She ran after him for a while and he just disappeared in the darkness.

"Hey! My name is Heather." She shouted at the direction he left, "Nice to meet you anyway."


End file.
